A New Avenger
by Breaking Borders
Summary: Follows the Avengers and an original in an epic, new adventure :
1. Prologue

_Ten Years Ago_

Tony Stark watched as the small group of school kids toured his inventions. He was informed they were well-behaved, but he didn't believe that. He was there to make sure the little rugrats didn't touch anything.

A group of kids were running around below him, and he grimaced. "They are definitely going to break something," He thought. He turned away, thinking the cause lost, when a scream sounded behind him. He spun around, greeted by a cloud of flame, rising from an early machine. The kids were scattering, herding toward the exits. Beside the machine stood a girl whose hair was as bright as the flame.

He sighed. "She definitely touched something."


	2. Chapter 1

_Present Day_

Tony was lounging in his, well, lounge. A few of his associates were over; Bruce, Steve, and Clint. "It would be fun," he thought, "if goodey-two-shoes Steve didn't get his panties in a twist about everything."

"Mr. Stark, a visitor," His robotic system announced. Clint and Bruce looked up from a game of chess.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Steve asked, walking in from the weight room.

Tony glared at him. "Do you mind? Your stink is burning my nostrils."

"Not at all." Steve replied, sitting down on the coach.

"No, I'm not," Tony answered his question. "Not accepting visitors today." He addressed the system.

"System override access key activated, sir." Announced the voice. Steve jumped up, braced for a fight. Clint tensed too, hovering over his chair.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Relax, guys." He told them, and stood up too. He spread his arms wide and waited.

Steve stared at him. "What are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

"You'll see." He said simply. "In three..two..one.."  
The door burst open, and a figured rushed through, wrapping her arms around Tony. "Daddy!" She exclaimed happily.

"Daddy?" Echoed Bruce, Clint, and Steve.

The girl pulled away, hair bright as flames, and realized for the first time the others in the room. "Oh..hello.." She said, embarrassed. Bruce was the first to react, walking forward and offering his hand.  
"Doctor Bruce Wanner," he introduced himself.

"Alice," she answered, shaking his hand. "I'm Tony's..well, uh. Almost daughter.

"I'm highly confused," Steve said, frowning. Alice looked him up and down, taking him in the same way her father would do to many women.

"Alice is sort-of an adoptive part of the family," Tony explained. "We kinda took her in after she almost blew up my factory."  
"Hey!" Alice said, giggling. "That was an accident!"

"Sure," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Alice, this is Clinton Barton and Stevie." Steve puffed at this, annoyed. He was about to speak when Alice interrupted.

"Steve Rogers?" She smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

Her smile looked genuine, but Steve was still suspicious, knowing who must have told her about him. "Oh, have you?" He asked, looking pointedly at Tony.

"Yeah, but don't worry about that." Tony smirked. "You have a dinner to get ready for, remember?"

Steve grimaced. He hated formal parties, but S.H.I.E.L.D. was hosting it, so he was required to go.

"Oh, good," Alice smiled at him. "I won't be alone, standing on the edge of the dance floor."  
Bruce laughed, "You definitely won't have to worry about that."  
"Let's get a move on, kids!" Tony said, herding them out of the door. "Tee-minus-three hours till show time"


	3. Chapter 2

The ballroom was filled with people. Tony had really outdone himself, inviting anyone with influence in New York. Among the masses of people stood the Avengers. Steve and Bruce stood near each other, avoiding the crowds. Natasha and Clint, however, looked perfectly at home with the whole situation, fitting right in with the high-end gowns and tuxedos.

Tony was waiting in his limo, he was always one to make an entrance. He stepped out, switching to the other side, and opened the door. Alice stepped out, smiling in a floor-length gown that sparkled in the light. The back was dropped, showing off her shoulders, and highlighting an owl tattoo below her shoulder blade. Her hair was twisted up and loose curls fell around her cheekbones.

"All the boys will be loving you tonight," Tony smiled, offering her his arm. She took it gladly, and walked with him inside.

On their way cameras flashed, and a reporter called out, "A little young for you, Tony?"

Tony laughed, "Don't worry. I'm simply babysitting tonight." They entered the venue and were greeted by the crowd. Tony excused himself, walking toward a group of important looking people. Alice spotted Steve from across the room, and walked over to him.

"Well, don't you look rather dashing," Alice said, approaching him from behind. Steve started, and turned quickly, smiling when he saw her.

"As do you," he said, looking her up and down. "Tony leave you already?"

"I can fend for myself," Alice told him. "You, however, look a bit like a lost puppy."

"I see you have Tony's sense of sarcasm."

"Oh, no," Alice smiled. "I'm completely serious."

"Completely?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Completely." Alice grinned. "Come on," she said, pulling on his hand, "I'll show you how to dance in this decade." She led him to the center of the ballroom, and began to dance with the others. She led him in a series of spins and steps until he got the hang of it, dancing along.

Soon, the song slowed, and she was about to take Steve's hand when another man took hers. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked, and, not waiting for a reply, spinned her away.

"Do I know you?" She asked him, trying to remember his face.

"Ahh, yes," He said. His voice was velvet, but it made Alice shiver. "I'm an old associate of Mr. Stark. I hear you two have become very close."

"You could say that..." Alice said slowly. She tried to keep her distance, but the mysterious figure kept pulling her back. There was something weird about him, she decided. "I really ought to get back to Steve," she told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," he drawled, "but I can't let you do that."

"And why not?" Alice demanded, trying to pull back her wrist from his grasp.

Her answer came when the man drew out a pistol and raised it to her head, twisting her arm so her back faced him. Screams rose from around her as everyone realized what was happening.

Steve, Clint, and Bruce tried to advance from their corners, but the gunman yelled, "Stay still!" pressing the gun into Alice's skull. The guys froze in their tracks and watched helplessly as hooded figures emerged from the crowd, forming a circle around Alice and pointing their guns at the masses.

"Where is Anthony Stark?" Demanded the captor.

"I really prefer Tony."

Alice was spun around to view Tony. She could see behind his mask of confidence, and took in the fear there. She imagined her eyes mirrored it.

"You know what I want," he hissed. Tony was about to make a sarcastic reply when Raza cut him off again. "I know you don't have it, and I know you want give it to me-"

"Good, then we're on the same page," Tony interrupted.

"-Unless you have some motivation," Raza finished. "So," he advanced forward, dragging Alice with him, "you want the girl alive, you give it to me. Understood?"

Tony stared wide-eyed, unsure of what to do. He watched Raza with careful eyes, looking for a weak point. Raza smiled, a thing that sent shudders through Alice. "Good."

The room went up in a cloud of smoke, and everything was thrown into chaos. Tony leaped through the crowd, trying to get Alice, but she and Raza had disappeared. Tony swore as Steve, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha ran up, trying to find their way in the fog and swarms of people rushing to the exits.

"She's gone," Tony said quietly. "She's gone."


	4. Chapter 3

The atmosphere was tense. Tony was pacing back and forth, Steve stared blankly ahead, and Clint sat on the couch, hands on his head. The T.V. buzzed with a reporter's voice.

"Today. at Stark Tower, a hostage situation arose. During an annual party hosted by Tony Stark, where most of Manhattan's influential business men and women were present, the leader of a known terrorist group, the Ten Rings, took a good friend of Stark's, demanding he be given "what he wanted." He did not specify what exactly he wanted, but it is rumored to have been a reference to the well-known Iron Man suit."

"Turn that off," Tony snapped, putting his hands to his head and rubbing his temple. Steve obliged, flicking it off with the remote.

"What are we going to do?" Steve demanded of Tony.

"I don't know," Tony shot back. "I don't know.."

"Well, we can't just sit here!" Steve yelled, jumping up, getting right in TOny's face.

'Sit your ass back down," Tony spit out at him.

"At least I care enough to try and do something!"

Tony's fists curled. "Are you saying I don't care?" His voice low and menacing.

Clint jumped up and stood between them. "We all need to calm down," he told them. "We'll think better that way. Tomorrow, we can call the Avengers for a meeting, and create a plan then."

Tony was staring down Steve, but nodded curtly, agreeing with Clint's words.  
"Fine," Steve said grudgingly. Clint stepped back, letting them have some space. "Coward," Steve added under his breath.

Tony's fist struck his jaw so hard it knocked him back a few feet. Steve recovered, advancing on Tony, fist back. Tony met the threat, coming toward Steve, but before their fight could progress, Clint jumped between the two again, pushing them both back.

"Knock it off!" He demanded. "You're acting like children, and fighting won't help bring her back any faster."

Tony and Steve continued to stare each other down, but they both eventually nodded, accepting Clint's words. "Good. Now, get some sleep, both of you." He steered them both away and towards rest. When he was alone he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"God help us," he said. "We're going to need it."


	5. Chapter 4

Alice woke up shivering, her face pressed against cold concrete. Her head groaned, pounding against her skull.

"Good morning," came a voice from the corner, velvet and smooth. Alice turned to find Raza sitting lazily in the corner. "Sleep well?"

Alice didn't answer, scanning the room around her. Smooth stone covered the walls, floor, and ceiling. It was dark, no natural light seeped into the big, stone prison. Raza followed her gaze, "Only one way in and out," he told her, tapping the thick, bolted door, "and I wouldn't recommend trying that." He smirked, then called out a command in Arabic. Alice heard the click of metal, and stopped several machine guns pointed at the door.

Raza smiled and Alice shivered. "Escape, really isn't an option. I've learned my lesson with Stark, but believe me," he crept toward her, crouching down to her level, "I won't make that mistake again." Raza smiled again, looking Alice up and down, evaluating. "However...there may be several things to make you more...comfortable." His eyes flashed, and Alice pulled away quickly, curling into her herself.

Raza stood, turning back to the door. "Suit yourself," he told her. He closed the door behind him, yelling commands in Arabic.

"They'll come for me!" Alice taunted him, still curled on the floor.

Raza stopped in his tracks and turned back, smiling sarcastically sweet. "Oh, I'm counting on it my dear."

The Avengers were gathered around the table. Everyone had showed up, even Thor. Tony's eyes were red, circled with bags from lack of sleep. He looked like hell, and his attitude matched.

Clint had a map spread across the table with some pinpoints in it. "Here, is where we think he is," he said, pointing to one. "There's three access points, here, here, and here." He swept his hand across the map. His words droned on, nothing really containing much meaning for Tony.

_How could you let this happen? _He asked himself. _How could you let her slip right through your fingers?_

__Across the table, Steve was asking himself the same things. _She was right there! You could have stopped him, you could have grabbed her, something! _Steve often took things personally, but this time seemed a little stronger. Maybe it was because he had relented, letting Raza dance with her, which ended up in her capture. But how could he have known? Somehow, he didn't care, he just wanted her back. He felt like she had been stolen from him. Perhaps that was it, Steve wanted her to be his.

Tony stood up suddenly. "Why are we sitting around here planning? We should be out there, getting her!"  
"Tony, this is the best way to go about it," Bruce tried to convince him.

Tony snorted, "Yeah, because when you turn all green and angry, planning really helps, huh?" Bruce was taken aback. Tony had never been rude to Bruce, they had communicated on much of the same level. "Look. I know Raza. He's not going exactly the poster-boy for the perfect hostess."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Natasha asked, looking uninterested in the whole ordeal.

"We know what he wants," Tony began. "He wants the Iron Man suit." The table nodded in agreement, trying to see his point.

"I say we give it to him."


	6. Chapter 5

The darkness was getting to Alice. She could feel she was at her breaking point, standing right on the edge. The shadows crawled with monsters. Demons invaded her mind, causing her to dig her nails into her skin, drawing blood as she whispered prayers again and again.

She sat curled into herself now, feeling the pain of her nails in her skin, when Raza entered. He looked her up and down, taking in her state.

He knelt beside her, whispering, "Oh, sweetie, don't hurt yourself." He took her hand away from her shoulder and held onto it. Little beads of blood dripped down her spine. Alice looked at his hand, holding hers, to his face, and back again. "Are you a little fuzzy today?" HE asked her, cupping her face in his free hand.

Alice nodded, and averted her eyes. She couldn't remember why she was mad at him, but had been, she knew that...

She shivered against the cold. The monsters were looking at her, she could feel their gaze, waiting for her to crack.

"Shh," Raza told her, soothingly. Alice looked up at him and tried to smile. He really wasn't that bad..was he? "You don't like this place, do you?"

Alice shook her head no. "There's...there's monsters here.." Her voice was cracked, sounding like a frightened child.

Raza smiled. "Yeah, I know. But I know somewhere where they can't get to you. You want to come?" He stood up, offering her his hand.

Alice stared at his hand, trying to remember why she was mad at him, but all she could think about were the monsters. She nodded her head quickly, taking his hand and following him out of the room. Raza led her down a long corridor, the lights blinked at her, blinding her.

Raza pulled her into a room, barking an order at a guard who stood outside. Inside, it was dimmed, but the light still stunned Alice, and she blinked heavily, trying to see. Raza turned around, studying her.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? Do you want to lay down, maybe get some sleep?"

Alice turned toward the center of the room, noticing for the first time the bed in the center. She gravitated toward it, running her hands against the length if it. It had been ages since she had felt something so soft.

"You can lay down," Raza invited, sitting down on it himself. Alice slowly slid down onto it, sinking her body into its comfort. She sighed, closing her eyes.

Alice felt a hand trace up her arm. She turned her head, opening her eyes and spotted Raza staring back. "You're cold," he said, and came closer to her, warming her with his body heat.

Alice shivered again, leaning into his heat. "I can make the monsters go away," Raza whispered in her ear.

Raza shifted his weight onto her, pressing her into the bed. His hands traced her body, his lips pressing into her. Alice gasped pushing against him, trying to push him away, but he just pushed harder into her. He put his lips to her ear, whispering, "Just relax, Sweetheart."

A group of men forced Tony into the Cave, pushing his head down and shoving him forward. Tony staggered a little bit with their force, but regained his balance as he walked deeper and deeper into the darkness.

A group intercepted them, and Tony was jerked to a halt. One man barked in Arabic at the others, motioning wildly. The leader of Tony's party barked back, and Tony caught the words "Stark" and "Iron Man". The other man turned and glared at him, appraising.

"Fine," he barked in crude English. "Have him come." He turned on his heel, and Tony was shoved forward again.

Tony followed, tripping here and there, until he was pulled to a stop once again.

A guard stepped forward, addressing the new lead in Arabic. He turned in turn to Tony, saying, "Raza is busy at the moment...interrogating a prisoner. Suppose you'll just have to wait." He smirked, and Tony was thrown sideways into a windowless cell. The band dispersed, but Tony smiled. He got what he came for.

Hawkeye scanned the horizon. Tony had gone in, and now it was there turn. Three guards stood outside, and he narrowed them in his sight. The rest of the Avengers were at the ready, positioned close to the cave. Bruce had stayed behind, figuring he'd only hinder with his massive size.

_Too bad, _Hawkeye thought, _He's going to miss all the fun. _He whipped his arm back, quick releasing three arrows, knocking the guards to the ground. The Avengers rushed in, pushing back and striking down the masses that met them.

Inside, Raza heard the sounds of a fight, and lifted himself off of Alice. "Take care of them!" He shouted to the guards outside his door, then lowered himself back onto Alice, ignoring her pleas.

Captain America pushed forward steadily, striking down those who charged him and besting those he approached. He reached Tony's cell, but got held up, pushing back against multiple enemies.

"Come on, Pretty Boy," Tony taunted, eager to join, "Let me out!"

The Captain swung back, knocking back a whole line, and causing the rest to scatter. He grabbed the keys off a fallen man, and unlocked Tony quickly.

"She's this way!" Tony said, racing off toward Alice. Captain followed close behind, knocking off advancements. Tony was first to reach the door and threw his body weight against it. The door groaned, but didn't move. Tony tried again with the same result. Steve began to add his weight too, shoving against the door. The door groaned louder, and they tried again. On the third shove, the door slammed open, revealing Alice with Raza pressed on top of her.

The Captain was frozen for a moment, comprehending what was before him, before springing into action. He tossed Raza off of her, slamming him into the floor. Tony sprang on him, pulling his fist back and swinging it forward again and again. "Get her out of here!" He yelled at Steve over his shoulder.

Steve grabbed a blanket, wrapping Alice in it as he picked her up. Alice clung to him as he ran through the clusters of battles and back outside to safety. He sat her down carefully, on the base of the S.H.I.E.L.D jet. He was going to return to the battle when Alice pulled him back.

"Please," she whispered, "please don't leave me." Her knuckles were white from clutching his suit, desperation in her eyes.

"I won't," he promised. "Never."


	7. Chapter 6

Raza surveyed the damage. The Avengers had spread chaos through his men, but Raza knew it'd only make them eager for revenge. He pushed aside debris with his foot, kneeling down to examine the ground before him.

"Sir," saluted a guard. Raza stood up, evaluating the man that stood before him.

"You have it?" He asked him. The soldier nodded, and Raza smiled. "Excellent."

The Avengers sat around, battle worn and weary. Steve hovered Alice protectingly, only relenting to Tony. Tony had been annoyed at first, but he understood how Steve felt, and, when he saw how Alice looked at him, he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Right now, Alice was napping, curled up into a ball. Steve was at her side, like always. Bruce approached Tony, taking him off to one side.

"I'm worried about her," Bruce whispered to him, nodding his head to show he was talking about Alice. "I think she may be going into shock."

Tony nodded, whispering back, "I didn't know how she would react to this...I think she's attaching herself to Steve, and that worries me too."

Bruce put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Steve's a good guy, Tony. He knows what he's doing."

"She's only seventeen..."

"I know," Bruce smiled reassuringly at him, "but Steve's the old-fashioned type. He'll be a good support for her." Bruce led Tony over to Alice. He nodded at Steve then bent down to Alice, resting his hand on her forehead.

"She's a little warm.." Bruce noted. "It's probably nothing, just adjusting back to normal." He addressed Steve now,

"Check her every half-hour or so, and tell me if it gets worse." Steve nodded his understanding, picking Alice up and taking her to the guest bedroom, laying her on the soft sheets.

Clint was squinting at a point in the distance, trying to see it clearer. Natasha approached him from behind. "What are you looking at?" She asked him, peering out the window.

"I thought I saw...nothing."

Natasha peered at him quizzically, but didn't say anything, turning back to the window she said, "That was too easy. I don't like it."

Clint nodded, "Me either. Something's definitely up." He stopped looking out the window and turned to her. "What was Raza really after? He knew we would come for her, yet he practically handed her over to us."

Natasha opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Steve running into the room.

"She's burning up!" He told Bruce, panicky, leading him quickly into the back room. He laid a hand on Alice's forehead, and pulled it back quickly from the heat.

"Tony, go get a wet cloth!" He yelled behind him, then turned back to Alice. He checked her pulse, feeling her neck and face, then began to take off her sweater. Steve, seeing this, tried to put himself between her and Bruce protectingly.

"Steve, let me by. If I don't do this, she'll overheat," Bruce said firmly. Steve hesitated, but Bruce pushed past him anyway, stripping down Alice until she only had her underwear on. Her skin was red from heat, and Tony came quickly, handing a cool washcloth over, which Bruce then laid on her head.

Bruce checked her temperature again. "She's getting hotter..." He muttered. He gave her some medicine, instructing Steve to hold the cloth on her head. "Now all we can do is pray."


	8. Chapter 7

Alice twisted in the sheets, shivering. Sweat was cool on her neck, chilling her skin. In her groggy state, she saw the blurred image of Steve beside her.

"I'm..cold.." She struggled to tell him.

Steve laid a hand on her forehead, worriedly examining her. "Alice, you have a fever of one-hundred-and-four. How can you be cold?" He held onto her hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

Alice shivered again. "Just..cold."

"What can I do?" Steve asked her, his voice strained. He felt so useless.

Alice looked at him, then opened up her arms, inviting him in. Steve stared at her, backing away a little.

"No, Alice," he said, "I can't. What if I make it worse?"

"You won't," Alice told him reassuringly. "Please?"

Steve looked her up and down, then relented, sliding beneath the covers with her. Alice wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself into him. Her heat radiated into Steve, and he resisted pulling back, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cold," Alice whispered again, cuddling into him and resting her head on his chest. Steve traced his fingertips up and down her exposed back. His hands drew pictures, feeling the curves of her body. Goosebumps patterned her skin, and Steve hugged her tighter against him, trying to warm them away. Slowly, Alice began to ease back into sleep, still gripping Steve tight.

Inside of Alice, chemicals were mixing, bubbling in her veins. She woke up in a field, grass reaching up to her knees. In the center stood a great oak, sturdy with age. She began to walk toward it, stepping through the tall grass, leaving a trail of pressed grass behind her.

The sun was shining bright, but snow began to fall, swirling around her. It continued to surround her as she got closer and closer to the tree. She held up her hands to catch it. When it touched her fingertips, it dissolved, staining her hands gray. She stared at them, then slowly turned back around.

Ash filed the air, the air crisp with smoke. Fire traced her steps, burning the grass down to dust. Alice backed up from it, fire following in her footsteps. She pressed her back into the oak, avoiding the dancing flames. A crackling sounded in her ear, popping and snapping. She quickly spun around, seeing the tree catch fire. It exploded with light, and Alice shielded her eyes, stepping back instinctively. Flames licked up at her legs, tickling her. Alice looked down, amazed at how the fire caressed her skin, leaving a slight buzzing sensation.

The field glowed red, now, Alice in a circle of embers. She bent down toward it, running her hand into the flames, and pulling it back. Fire danced in her hands, licking her palm.

Alice's eyes burst open. Steve was snoring lightly beside her, and she turned away from him, looking out the bedroom window. She lifted her hand up, examining it. Closing her eyes, she imagined her dream, how the fire had bonded with her, the buzzing sensation it left behind. She smiled, feeling it again on her skin.

She sighed, opening her eyes to the real world, revealing a flame alight in her palm.


	9. Chapter 8

Steve woke up groggy from Alice's heat. He rubbed his eyes, searching the sheets for her. "Alice?"  
Alice snapped back to attention, the flame dissolving. "Yes? I'm right here."  
Steve sighed, reaching for her and pulling her in. "You feeling better?"

"Much," she told him, cuddling into his chest.

Steve put a hand to her head, frowning he said, "You're still hot.."

"Yeah, but I'm fine," Alice promised.

Steve sighed heavily, sitting up and pulling Alice with him. "I'm sorry, so sorry, Alice. This is all my fault..."  
Alice looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked, scrunchinng her forehead together.

"I...I let him take you from me that night...I should have never let you go.." Steve said, closing his eyes as though he was in pain.

Alice lightly touched his forehead, causing the tension in it to relax. "You had no idea of knowing, no body did. It's alright, really."  
Steve nodded, eyes still closed, and wrapped his arms around Alice, holding her tightly. "Well, I know one thing," he whispered in her ear. "I'm never letting you go again. Never."

His hold comforted Alice, and she sighed into his warmth. "Please don't," She agreed, twisting herself around so her lips were centimeters close to his. The warmth between them grew, a bit electric and all heat. Steve swallowed nervously, sliding a hand up to her cheek and looking into her eyes before he met her lips gently.

He pulled back, but stayed close. Alice could feel her blood come alive at his touch, could feel herself craving him even more. Carefully, she drew herself back to his lips until the kisses became longer and stronger. Steve's hands knotted in her hair, pulling her closer. The kiss stole Alice's breath away, and she finally broke free, gasping for air as Steve moved to her neck. She twisted her whole body around now, facing him chest to chest.

Steve pulled back, looking down at her nearly nude body. Nervously, he cleared his throat. "A-Alice.."  
"Yes?" Alice whispered, drawing herself closer to him.

Steve's breath became more rugged, and he could feel himself tightening. He cleared his throat, telling her, "I don't want to rush you, or pressure you, or..." He trailed off as Alice came even closer, sitting on his lap, chest pressed against his.

"It's ok," she whispered. "I want you, too." She pulled his face back to hers, swaying her hips into his. Steve grew even more. Alice felt him beneath her thigh and grinned, starting to kiss his neck and still moving on top of him.

Steve let out a small moan, feeling her movement on him, melting into her kisses, and lusting after her body. Alice giggled softly, returning to his lips and kissing his fiercely.

A knock sounded on the door. "Alice?" Tony called out.

Alice quickly jumped away from Steve, wrapping herself in the blanket, heart pounding. She practically shoved Steve out of bed. Stumbling, he sat on the chair beside her when she called out, "Come in!"  
Tony entered the room, seeing Alice sitting up and her color returning, he smiled. "You're feeling better then?" He asked.

"Oh, yes!" She said happily. "I'm hoping I can move about today."  
Bruce entered the room, approaching Alice he checked her temp and vitals. "Well, you seem alright. Not totally normal, but getting there. I think some movement will do you good," he smiled.

The boys excited the room so Alice could change. She did so quickly, pulling on sweatpants and a sweatshirt before leaving the room, bursting with energy. She ran toward Tony, jumping on his back.

"Ooof," He said as her weight landed on him. He pretended to struggle, but then grabbed her legs tightly and spinned her in circles like she was five again. She laughed, holding onto his neck tightly. She dropped down, laughing. Everyone resumed their daily activities, but Alice took to exploring Tony's place a bit more. She took the stairs to the upper level, standing near the window, holding onto the drapes and looking out on the city. It seemed so calm, so inviting. She inhaled deeply, taking in the essence of New York.

"Pretty, huh?" Steve's voice startled her, causing her to turn quickly.

"Steve! You scared me!" She said breathlessly, but Steve wasn't looking at her. He was staring open mouthed at the curtain, alive with fire.

"Alice, what did you do?"


End file.
